The Stuff We Do
by Sekhmet Son
Summary: Roxas wants Hayner. Hayner wants Roxas. No other explination needed.


The Stuff We Do

A/N: A Roxas and Hayner fic I just had to do. I got the idea from a little piece of fan art I found online. Roxas wants Hayner, and will do anything to get him! You had your warning if you don't want to read this.

Disclaimer: Disney and Square Enix own Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. I just write little fun projects.

Pairing: Roxas x Hayner

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas was hanging at the Usual Spot with his three friends Hayner, Pence, and Ollette. It was another average day in Twilight Town. The sun kept it's setting position for twelve hours until night. They often wondered why the sun was always in the twilight. Hence the name Twilight Town. The air was hot, and the wind dry and parching. Perfect day for sea salt ice cream. In this town any day was good for sea salt ice cream.

"Hey you guys want some ice cream," Ollette suggested.

"You feel like walking halfway across town in this heat," Hayner groaned.

"Fine you stay here," she replied. "Coming Roxas? Pence?"

"I'll go," Pence agreed.

"Think I'll stay here," Roxas said yawning lazily.

Pence and Ollette left Roxas and Hayner quite alone in the lonely alleyway. Roxas yawned and looked at Hayner.

"So what ya wanna do?"

Hayner looked at him smirking.

"Oh I don't know," he said mischeviously. "What do you wanna do Roxas?"

Roxas examined his friend. His eyes scanned Hayner from head to toe. There were plenty of things he could think of that he wanted to do, mainly Hayner. Roxas blushed furiously and shook the thought off. He had known he was gay awhile now, but he wasn't so sure Hayner was all cool with that. Then he had an idea. Roxas stood up grinning playfully, and pinned Hayner to the ground. Hayner grunted and wrestled with Roxas, fighting for domination. The two of them did this sometimes for fun. Eventually Roxas won. He usually did. He lay on top of Hayner grinning at him like a Cheshire Cat. Hayner pouted playfully, and let his arms rest around Roxas' shoulders. God, Hayner had no idea how much that pout was turning Roxas on. That made him want to just hold him down and fuck him senseless right there. He looked into Hayner's eyes, his lips drawn out in a pout. Hayner eyed him curiously, a grin slowly forming on his lips.

"Oh I get it," Hayner said grinning. "This is Roxas has a little boy crush on his best friend."

Roxas gawked. Surely Hayner couldn't tell? Surely he was joking?

"N-no I don't," Roxas lied nervously.

Hayner pulled the boy closer, whispering into his ear.

"I don't believe you."

Then Hayner crushed his lips against Roxas'. The two of them kissed carefully for about a minute, playfully tasting each other's lips. Then Roxas stood up.

"Hayner no."

Hayner looked at him in disbelief and slight insult.

"Come on dude. You want me. You just kissed me like..."

Roxas shook his head. He was confused. He thought this would be easy. Nothing was easy. This could potentially ruin their friendship.

"Roxas what's wrong," Hayner asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hayner aren't you worried this could ruin our friendship?"

"No," Hayner answered honestly. "Roxas nothing could ruin what we have. I love you. I have a long time."

Roxas smiled a little, and kissed Hayner softly. The two of them kept the kiss slow and experimental, until they started to sink to the ground, and use their hands to feel each other up. Hayner ran his tongue across Roxas' lips. Roxas parted them slowly, his tongue dancing with Hayner's hotly. Hayner flipped Roxas under him, guiding the kiss to a soft conclusion. He looked down at Roxas hotly.

"I need you," he whispered.

Roxas helped Hayner remove his jacket and shirt. The two of them looked slightly flushed.

"Do you want to take my shirt off Roxas," Hayner whispered.

Roxas stood up and grabbed Hayner's vest, removing it and tossing it aside. He slowly removed Hayner's shirt, taking in the boy's built chest and stomach. He put his hand out to rub Hayner's chest and tight stomach. His eyes wandered lower to Hayner's belt. Hayner grabbed his hand and placed it on his crotch area. Roxas rubbed the obvious bulge in the shorts, making his friend groan needily. The boy began to undo his friend's belt, dropping his camo shorts and black boxers carefully. Roxas nearly gasped at the size. He wrapped his fingers around Hayner's length, stroking it slowly and curiously. Then he moved closer opening his mouth slightly.

"Go ahead," Hayner said huskily. "Suck it."

Roxas nodded and locked his lips around the head, taking in the taste. Hayner threaded his fingers through Roxas' hair moaning, trying not to buck into his mouth. Roxas slowly took the full length into his mouth, and began to bobble up and down on it.

"Oh God Roxas," Hayner moaned.

He rocked his hips in timing with Roxas' sucking. He knew he wouldn't last if this went on. He pulled his cock out of his friend's mouth, looking at him hotly.

"You didn't cum," Roxas said breathily.

"No," Hayner smirked.

He embraced Roxas, and gripped the boy's ass through his pants.

"Oh," Roxas shuddered. "I know what you want."

Roxas removed his pants and boxers, leaning over one of the nearby boxes used for sitting on.

"That's right," Hayner said panting hotly. "That's what I want."

He sucked one of his fingers, and inserted it into Roxas carefully. Roxas gasped at the feeling of something so foreign going up there. Hayner moved his finger in and out a few times adding a second finger. Roxas grunted and gasped as he stretched out slowly. Hayner moved his two fingers in and out a few times before removing them. Roxas was now fully errect, he groaned in impatience.

"Come on Hayner," he begged.

"You want it," Hayner asked breathily.

He positioned himself, and slowly eased himself in. Roxas gasped louder then he meant to. Hayner pulled back, and then bucked foreward deeper. Roxas grunted and gasped in pain. Hayner rubbed his back supportively, bucking into him slowly. Roxas backed up on him, urging him to increase his pace. He began to moan as Hayner caused heat to shoot up his spine and nerves. Hayner hissed trying to keep Roxas open. He was tight. He cried out exploding into Roxas. Roxas was pumping and moaned when he felt the hot fluid enter him. He jerked a few more times and exploded onto the ground. The two boys kissed furiously and passionately. They almost forgot, until Hayner broke the kiss looking nervous.

"What," Roxas asked.

"Roxas. What are we going to tell Pence and Ollette when they see this mess?"

Roxas looked at him gaping.

"Ut oh."

Fin


End file.
